


Kiss Me Deadly

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sexy Times, So be warned, crime stopping, kind of aggressive sex, roy earle/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the future. Around 1951. An Original Character named Jeannie Mae is a freelance "bounty hunter". When the LAPD needs her assistance, they partner her up with Ad Vice's bad boy, Roy Earle. You get the picture, right?</p><p>I'm a horrible writer. Also, I'm 500% percent positive that I did not get Roy's personality right. In that case, use your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Yours Now

Jeannie Mae didn’t grow up wanting to be a bounty hunter, it was just one of those things she happened to be extraordinarily gifted at. She wasn’t a real bounty hunter. Just if a fugitive was extremely hard to find, she would use her womanly talents to seek him out, reel him in, and devour him whole. Then collect the sum. It was freelance. Mostly local police agencies would hire her. The upcoming contract was from the Los Angeles Police Department.

She’d been called in on an Ad Vice case. Apparently, a local pimp was a little too well hid and the department needed someone to lure him in for the kill. The pimp’s name was Starsky Romero. Extremely high up on the criminal scale. Distributing military grade morphine with every ounce of exotic pussy that Los Angeles had to offer, he needed to be stopped. Or maybe the department needed to extort more cash from local criminals for their “mysterious”, or should we say illegal, side projects right under the public’s nose.

Jeannie prided herself on personal appearance. After all, it was Hollywood; land of the stars, glamour, and sins. Being well dressed wasn’t enough to capture criminals. One just had to exude a type of seduction, a type of confidence in order to catch the fugitives. Like I said, she was just gifted at this.

First day on the job, she enters the police department. The young secretary told her to go upstairs, “Take the next right and look for the plaque on the door that says ‘Lieutenant Colmyer’.” She followed the directions and knocked lightly on the door, “Come in” he ordered. She walked in, bright eyed and smiled. Took him a little off guard to see such a stunning face in the flesh. He only say those types of smiles in magazines. “Hello, I’m Ms. Mae, you called me in for the Vice case.” He motioned her the chair before his desk, then shook hands with her. “Of course! Nice to meet you, I’m Lieutenant Archie Colmyer. I’m pairing you up with a member on the team to debrief you and get started on the Romero case.”

He grabbed his telephone and told his secretary to phone for Roy Earle. After he hung up, niceties were said and the slight awkwardness subsided. That’s when this man bursted through the door. Adorned in a peach and tan suit. It certainly was flashy, she liked it; the peach complimented his striking blue eyes. “Ya, whaddya want, lieutenant?” the entire syntax of this sentence metaphorically said “I have no absolutely no respect for you; go fuck yourself’. It was unbecoming, but also humorous, seeing that Archie’s face was growing red with anger.

“Meet your new partner, Earle.” He said with a smug grin. Jeannie stood up and reached out her hand. She put on her million dollar smile again; maybe he would fall for it, too? She thought. “I thought I told you, Arch, I don’t play well with others” he started to walk out. Archie looked at Jeannie, “he’s all yours now”. Jeannie looked reluctantly at the lieutenant, then shimmied out of the office to catch up with Mr. What’s-His-Name.


	2. Any Idiot

She called after him a couple times, trying not to sound too terribly annoyed. She was right behind him when he abruptly turned around, scaring her a little. She let out a little yelp and jumped back. “Are you deaf? I said you aren’t my partner. Now scram” his eyes meant it. She made one of those faces where you can’t believe how dramatic someone is being. She shoved past him a little, they were now at the exit towards the parking lot. “At least debrief me, okay?” she analyzed the lot. She put two and two together and hopped into the red Cadillac. 

“Hey, hey, hey how’d you even know that was my car?” he was getting very angry. Most broads don’t know how to act around expensive cars. They might scratch the leather, fiddle with the mechanics. Shit that drove him crazy. “Fancy suit, fancy car. Any idiot could figure that one out”. She shrugged, reached into her purse and got out a cigarette. "Almost like your compensating for something" she rose her eyebrows. This woman was driving him insane.

They were both in the car, Roy was actually going to lunch. He would drop her off along the way. “You ran off so fast, I never got your name?” she giggled, trying to be cordial. “It’s Roy Earle.” He said curtly. “Nice name. I’m Jeannie Mae. Look, this assignment we’re on-“ he cut her off, “All we are doing is trying to find Starsky Romero. Big time pimp. Now get off my back, will ya?” She could tell he was going to be lovely to work with… not. 

They were at a stop light, she was looking to her right, so he got a chance to check her out. Young, blonde, California tan. She was ample in the places that counted. “Are you even old enough to drink?” he says with a puzzled, yet annoyed face. She takes a long drag of her cigarette and blows the smoke from her lips in his direction, “Who says I need a drink?” He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that remark. Witty, he would give her that. “Listen, girly, I don’t need some little preteen to come in here, order me around, then fuck up the situation for everyone. You’re gonna follow my directions whether you like it or not.” Roy couldn’t put up with broads who thought for themselves. It was utterly boring and raised his blood pressure by a million.

There was some silence for a while. Her arms were crossed a little with anger, it was starting to annoy Roy. “What the hell is your problem now, blondie?” he shouted. “What is it with my age, huh? It’s not like I go around asking how old you are. You must be as old as my father, or-or grandfather. How come you haven’t retired yet? You must throw out your back every time you run after a perp-“. 

Roy had had enough. He slammed the breaks on his convertible, causing Jeannie to be flung against the dash, but catching herself. “I’ve got a lunch. Beat it” he yelled at her. “Don’t forget your back pill!” she said as she slammed the door.


	3. This Ain't My First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story starts to pick up. Roy has a hit on Romero. Jeannie must doll herself up, go to the Macambo, and try to coerce the pimp to go home with her. Aka, to jail with Roy.

The next couple weeks they hadn’t really even talked that much. In and out of the office a lot. Roy had even more cases to do than the Romero one, so Jeannie rarely saw him. And when she did, shocker, it wasn’t a pleasant experience. She had picked up some office gossip, naturally. Apparently Roy had really gotten around. Some girls were heart broken, the others were conflicted. He was a womanizer, alright. And a misogynist, too. But in the sack, he was rough and dominant. A case which kept the women coming back.

Roy barged into the office, walking his signature walk. “Where the hell is she?” he yelled to a random secretary. She just pointed in some random direction, not really knowing who he was referring to, frightened. Jeannie was on her way to the police department. She had gone out for an ice cream cone. She walked in, “Uhh Detective Earle’s looking for you, I guess. He seemed really mad” the secretary spit out. She rolled her eyes, typical dramatic Roy. She walked throughout the office, still eating her ice cream, trying to look for him. They ran into each other, finally.

“Where the hell have you been?” he barked. She pointed to her ice cream in an “obviously” fashion. “We got a hit on Romero. 10 o’clock, the Mocambo.” The entire time he was talking, she was just too preoccupied with the ice cream. Women are naturally good multitaskers, so she still absorbed all of the information. It was driving Roy insane. He smacked the ice cream out of her hand, “Prick!” she yelled at him, hitting him in the arm. “You! Clean this up!” he pointed to the, still frightened, secretary.

He grabbed Jeannie by her arm and marched outside to his convertible. “Ouchhhh!”she cried. Now look who was being dramatic, Roy thought. He swung her around to face her and right as he did, she slapped him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the car, “You goddamn bitch. I’m gonna-“ she cut in, “You’re gonna what? Spank me like the bad girl I am? Oh, please” she rolled her eyes some more. A habit she surely picked up because of Roy.

What is wrong with this primadonna cunt? He thought, well she was asking for it. He flipped her around and spanked her butt with force. He wanted her to beg him to stop. “Ow! Oh my god, I was joking! Ow! Stop!” she was appalled. It was funny, for like a second. “Please!” she finally said it, so he stopped. “You’re an animal!” she said, looking at him with a disgusted face. He looked ever prideful and full of himself, as always. She then slid into the car and they discussed the details for the night.

He picked her up from her apartment, it was around 9 o’clock or so. He swore that if he had to wait any more than five minutes, he would go up to that apartment and teach her a lesson on punctuality. Five minutes passed… ten…. Fifteen… “That’s it!” he put his car in park, then marched up to her apartment building. He looked at the rooms to names, she was in Apt. 300. He went up the elevator and when the doors popped open, there she was. Whoa, he thought. 

“Where the fuck were you?” he growled at her. She made a pouty face. “Fashionably late, of course” she motioned her hands down her body. She had on a beautiful wiggle dress. They’re new in season. It was a seashell white, slightest hue of pink to it. Some faint beading design over it. The straps went crisscross over her chest, making her bosom the thing to stand out; her focal point. Soft Hayworth-esque curls cascaded down. Her honey blonde hair complimented her skin tone.

She hopped in the elevator with him. She could sense the sexual energy in the small little box, she would toy with him a little. “Aren’t you going to compliment me or something?” she put a cigarette in her mouth, leaning toward him a little, giving him the hint to light it for her. He obliged her, reaching into his fancy suit and pulling out his lighter. As the flame was lighting her cigarette, he couldn’t help but watch those perfect lips puff on the other end. She looked up at him, catching him stare at her lips. She grinned.

“Do you ever find it hard to run after a perp when, well, you’re dressed like that” he made a jester with his cigarette at her ensemble, in a scoffing manner. She knew Roy was trying to work her up. “Quite the opposite, Mr. Earle. When I’m dressed like this, they never run from me. It’s like flies to honey”. She retorted, slightly grinning. He couldn’t disagree with her there. Those curves were making him a little hot under the collar, but nothing he couldn’t handle. And he sure as hell he wouldn’t let her know that. His pride is too precious. She would have to come crawling to him.

They had made it to the club, they were parked out of sight and a little down the road-a-ways. She turned her body to face him, “Okay, listen, I don’t want to see you at all in there. It’ll just blow my cover. You’re like a goddamn movie star in the criminal underworld” she rolled her eyes, “sneak in the back or something. Be my cover in case something goes wrong or Ramone and I get closer”. “This ain’t my first time, sweetheart” he said in a seductive, yet arrogant tone while slowly looking from her breasts to her eyes. Made her blush a little, surprisingly. He noted that.

She got out of the Cadillac and Roy couldn’t help but enjoy the view of her walking away. Killer body, he thought. If she wasn’t such a damn headache, he probably would have fucked her by now. Like most of the secretaries at the office.


	4. Bonita

She had seen Romero’s mugshot before, so when she walked into the club, she scanned the room to look for him. He was in the corner, left of the bar. A perfect place for her to remain inconspicuous. She walked a sultry walk, almost every man was aroused by her superstar walk. She finally made it to the bar, “What’ll it be, bonita?” the barman asked. He was pretty cute, she thought. She grinned a contagious smile, “Hmm planter’s punch, por favor” she said with a wink. 

He gave her the tropical punch and said it was on the house. She turned around and leaned against the bar, surveying the scene. She caught eyes with Romero, jackpot. They flirtingly looked at each other on and off. To sweeten the deal, she took the pineapple on the toothpick from her drink and bit into it, “seductively” of course. Men are such fools, she thought. He got up from his table and walked over to her. “Hola, you look awfully lonely tonight. Wanna join me for dinner?” She giggled and acted all innocent and cute, “Might as well, my date stood me up”. “He stood you up? We’ll show you a good time, baby” he said pointing to his table. There were three other men at the table and one of their girlfriends. He pulled in a chair between him and his brother-in-law named Tuco Savalary. Step two had been checked off. Now, step three. Flirt it up. 

From behind the scenes, Roy had been watching her. Bored as hell. But watching her play the game, it was entertaining. Especially for him. He never saw her at work act this sexual. He could see why she was a highly recommended fugitive hunter. But when he saw Romero put his hand on her thigh and shoulder, him gently leaning in to whisper something in her ear, it made him angry. What made him angrier was when he saw her giggle and touch back. Fucking whore, he thought.

About an hour had passed when two men walked into the nightclub. Italian decent. Those are probably Cohen’s men, he thought. His hand stayed on the handle of his pistol, just waiting. They walked over to Jeannie’s table, went right behind Tuco, to Jeannie’s right, and blew his head right off. Screams and disorder filled the nightclub. Romero and his remaining men started to shoot at the Italians. Jeannie was knocked from her chair and in complete shock for what happened. Roy slyly ran over to where she was, helped her up, and they left in his car.


	5. Give Him a Show

Bad news, Ramone had gotten away, but the good news was that he didn’t suspect little ole Jeannie as having anything to do with the murder of his number two. Looks like some sketchy fucks were after the same man. Roy and Jeannie had better be careful. They got into his car, it was silent. Her white dress was now speckled in blood. Some on her hair and face, as well. She had never seen someone die. Which was unusual, given her line of work. And it was a secret that she was intending to keep.

He could tell something was wrong with her. She was usually all high and mighty, but this time… this time she wasn’t. She was quiet, insanely quiet. She stood completely still with her head down. “Are you crying?” he asked derogatively. He wasn’t going to comfort her, if that’s what she wanted. He liked seeing people at their weakest. It just made him stronger. “No…I’m-uh… I’m fine” she uttered out. She reached into her bag, hands were a shaky mess, and got out a cigarette. She got out some matches and tried desperately to light it. Her hands were too shaky. She threw the cigarette “Goddamnit!”

Her little tantrum made him laugh a little. He was interested in how far her little mental meltdown would go. “You can cry, ya know? This suit is going to the cleaners tomorrow, so it can handle your tears. I’ll have to send you the bill, though” he was taunting her. She didn’t look at him, she didn’t feed into it. This made him angry, now. “Don’t you know how to speak when people are talking to you?” he looked at her. No response. “Oh, I get it. You’re just a scared little girl, aren’t you? Seems like I was right about you all along” he was verbally patting himself on the back.

They arrived at her place. She quickly got out of the vehicle and slammed the door, muttering “Fuck you”. To taunt her even more he said, “Speak up, honey. I couldn’t hear you”. He didn’t expect her reaction, though. She turned right around and yelled it at him, “FUCK YOU”. She then flipped him off and went into the building. There were a couple of midnight strollers out and they glanced in his direction. Oh now that bitch is going to get it, he thought. No woman who flipped the bird to Roy had ever done it again. He made sure of that.

He went around the apartment to the parking lot. He parked his Cadillac there and went through the building and in the elevator. Third floor, ding! She hadn’t yet locked her apartment door, so he marched right in. She was in her bedroom. Her place was not as nice as his, which fed his ego a little more. He locked the door. “Honey, I’m home!” She was petrified a little. She knew Roy had an awful anger, that spanking session earlier was a result of her sass. She just wanted to be alone at the moment.

She came out of the bedroom. The straps on her dress had been untied, but still covered her breasts. Her shoes were off and her mascara had run slightly down her cheeks from her tears. He walked straight up to her and backhanded her. It caught her off guard, she yelped a little. She fell to the floor. “Don’t you ever do that to me again” he crouched down to her and said. She looked at him, “Do what? This?” she flipped him off again. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Plus, she knew this was how he got his rocks off. She wanted to see how far he’ll go, just the same as he wanted to see her.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her up with him, she cringed from the pain. “So you did have to cry?” he coldly said and he starred into her eyes. “You have no idea what you’re even doing. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He giggled a pathetic and demeaning laugh. “Listen, here, Mister Earle,” his name sliced through her tongue, “You may think I’m some dumb bitch that’s needs reminding of where my place is. But guess what? This may be a man’s world, but I have the man by the balls”. With her free hand, she grabbed his manhood.

The egotistical smirk appeared on his face in a second, he grabbed her arm with incredible force; she faced him directly, unfazed. “Cunt” was all he said. His hauntingly blue eyes starred directly into her golden ones. They held their positions for just a second, pride on the line.

“I want you to beg” he demanded, his face drawing closer to hers. “I’m not begging”. “Take off your dress” he told her as he finally let go of her arm, she removed her hand, as well. The air in the room turned from dark to electric. She would probably have a bruise from his grip. Just like her ass was still red from earlier that day. She didn’t answer, their eyesight still holding. “Take. It. Off” his tone deeper and darker. If he wanted a show, she would give it to him.


End file.
